Return of the Dark Knight
by Victory Goddess
Summary: In the aftermath of Bane's terror, John Blake realises he must take the mantle of Batman. Deciding to go under the tutelage of Bruce Wayne, John must transform into Gotham's needed Dark Knight, Batman to stop the rising villain only known as the Riddler.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any other characters you recognise. I only own a few characters you don't recognise who will appear in later chapters.

John Blake stared in awe inside the Bat Cave. It was dark, a bit cold and a bit moist. Bats were flying around the cave. He felt all excited like a little boy about to meet his number one idol.

Alfred Pennyworth smiled at John.

John held a torch as he looked around the dark and gloomy area. Bats then flew past him. He felt the adrenaline, hoping the bats wouldn't bite him. Instead they cascaded around him in large numbers. They wound around him before spreading out in four directions. He felt fearless.

Alfred watched from a distance. He remembered seeing Bruce Wayne in the same position so he could conquer his phobia.

''This is where Master Bruce began all of his work. He worked on Batman's gadgets and arsenal everyday after he finished work,'' Alfred said, remembering how Bruce made the Batarangs, ''he wanted to fight the criminal underworld to prove that not everyone was afraid and to show that Gotham didn't belong to criminals as well as to destroy the criminal element that took his parents' lives.''

''I never did think that the Bruce Wayne would go that far. The media depicted him as a stupid, attention-seeking play boy,'' John answered.

''It was a part of his daily facade so he could protect those he cared about,'' Alfred sighed.

''He did a good job of it,'' John whispered, as he looked at the cave in wonder.

''After the death of Rachel Dawes, he was driven into depression, John. He felt as if there was nothing left for him to fight for.''

''He loved Rachel, didn't he?''

''Yes, he did. After meeting Miss Kyle, his broken heart was mended,'' Alfred replied.

John then saw a vehicle parked towards a waterfall. He remembered it. It was the Tumbler, except it wasn't in its camouflage colour. It was black. He walked to the Tumbler, while sprays of water from the waterfall was spraying his black leather jacket.

''Master Bruce wanted this stuff to stay here,'' Alfred replied.

''I want to do the good job he did as Batman,'' Blake solemnly answered.

Alfred sighed.

''I better get back to the children. They're probably wondering where I am,'' Alfred sighed.

John nodded and then trudged with Alfred back to the elevator that would take them up to Wayne Manor.

Before stepping in the elevator, John had a last look at the Batsuit, especially the bat shape on the chest piece. The mark of a symbol that would be forever remembered.

Wayne Manor had now become an orphanage upon Bruce Wayne's ''death''. It retained it's classic Victorian era look, as Bruce said after the original Manor was burnt down:

''Rebuild it. Just the way it was, brick by brick.''

Alfred loved being around the children as they reminded him of how he raised Bruce after Thomas and Martha Wayne's demise.

As soon as they stepped in the grand hallway,a crowd of children appeared in front of Alfred and John. The carpet in the hall was red and nicely laid out. A small chandelier was on top of the ceiling.

''Hello,'' John said nicely to a little boy with black hair and ice blue eyes.

The boy stood out most to John because of his quietness and how he was not with the crowd of children and instead was hanging around the edge of the hallway.

The boy did not say anything and avoided to look into John's hazel eyes. The boy was holding a wooden pendant. The boy couldn't even look at John at all. John wondered why he was so shy and timid. It was like the boy was scared of John's black clothes; his jacket and track pants.

Alfred looked at John and then the boy. Alfred recognised the pendant. It was the pendant Bruce received years ago from Rachel Dawes. A simple touching gift that he offered and now the little boy refused to give away.

''He's a quiet one. His name is Richard Grayson. His parents and brother were killed in the riot.''

''That's sad,'' John sighed, remembering how his older brother, Jason, died during Joker's terror in Gotham. It was the reason why John became a police officer, so he could help protect the citizens of Gotham.

John watched as Richard walked to his room, on the left, while still holding the pendant as if it was the only thing in the world. Alfred sighed.

''How old is Richard?'' John asked.

''He is nine years old,'' Alfred answered.

Some younger children then tugged at Alfred's black suit and then ran off, giggling with glee and happiness.

John laughed. Alfred laughed whole-heartedly:

''They want to play tag. I'm getting too old for this,'' Alfred joked.

John smiled, remembering what it was like to be a child. To have fun and be happy. He remembered how he played tag with his older brother Jason and his grandfather. He remembered when he first saw the news about Batman's first appearance. He remembered how he was inspired by Batman and how he worshipped him. He remembered during the Joker's reign of terror and his hope that Batman would succeed in saving everyone.

John then looked at his watch. It was getting late.

''See you later Alfred.''

''See you later John.''

John looked behind him, wondering if Alfred listened to what he said. The children seemed to be gently tackling Alfred to the ground. Alfred was laughing and the younger children were laughing even louder.

As John walked out he didn't notice Richard Grayson was slowly following him. Richard was intrigued. There were visitors in the Manor before but none had taken an interest in adopting or talking to him. This man had said hello to him first instead of the others. The man seemed to genuinely care. Richard knew Alfred cared but the other man was the second he met who actually cared. The man also wore clothes that reminded him of his family's murderer. The man walked out of the door. Richard then ran upstairs to the library and watched the man walk to his car, from the window.

John then walked out of the manor.

He thought of sad children like Richard, who lost their parents. He saw the sorrow in Richard's eyes. John wanted to help people and make Gotham a better place. He knew he could provide a better future for citizens of Gotham.

Offenders were still at large such as Scarecrow. These offenders were dangerous. The Scarecrow had his fear toxin which was highly dangerous and the G.C.P.D had no cure for it.

As he was thinking, John turned around to face the Manor and saw a little face staring at him from the window. John recognised the black hair the face had on top of its head. It was Richard. As soon as he looked at Richard, Richard's face disappeared from the window.

John then got swamped in his thoughts: Batman. Bruce Wayne. John smiled as he found the solution. He knew Bruce Wayne was well and alive. Bruce knew the secrets of what made Batman as a legendary symbol and protector of Gotham. He knew how Batman disappeared and came. He knew how to strike fear in Gotham's most feared. He knew how to fight in the name of order and justice.

John knew if he could fight like Batman, he would be able to fight and preserve the name of justice. He could become more so he could help people. Except he would need Bruce's help to become that inspirational symbol. That symbol that would make him more than just a man in a cape pretending to be a hero. Bruce could teach him how to be and become Batman.

As John drove back to his home he thought of the next thing he had to do tomorrow:

He had to ask Alfred one question:

Where was Bruce Wayne?

Since this is my first story can you all please review and tell me in reviews how I can improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who have read and reviewed.

* * *

It was a sunny morning in Gotham City. The sunlight reflecting off the tall skyscrapers. For once it was quiet in the city.

John lived in a small apartment in the outskirts of Gotham. He had to go to work today.

He dressed up in his navy blue uniform and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't imagine himself in black Kevlar with Batman's raspy voice.

His car was a sleek black Lincoln. It was the only car driving in the usually busy streets.

He drove past Wayne Tower, the tallest building in the city and home to the company Wayne Enterprises.

Lucius Fox owned the company now and made it very successful.

Wayne Enterprises was where Batman got his hi-tech from and John didn't know how he was going to get access to it.

Many other officers arrived at the G.C.P.D building at the same time as John.

He sat at his usual desk, typing up documents.

''Morning Commissioner.''

''Morning John.''

The Commissioner retained his good will. He wore a similar uniform to John. In one hand he was holding a cup of coffee.

Later in the afternoon, Gordon needed John and a few other officers to help sort ou the old case files.

John had a pile of the files. He searched through them and found nothing interesting. Before sorting the last file, a card fell out.

It was a Joker card.

Gordon saw it.

''That card was left by the Joker.''

''It's his calling card?''

''Yep.''

''He's still at Arkham Asylum.''

Gordon nodded and was glad for that.

Nothing much happened at the G.C.P.D.

By how much work, John was plagued by, the day flew away too fast for his liking.

''Good night guys.''

''Night, John.''

As he opened the door a young woman was standing in the way. She was a little younger than him. She seemed a bit impatient.

She had long brown curly hair. She wore dark blue jeans and a black cardigan.

''Who are you?'' John questioned.

''I'm Barbara Gordon,'' the woman replied as if it was the obvious thing ever.

''Right.''

He let her in.

'So much for gratitude,' John thought as he went in his car.

Before he could go home, John had to go to...

At Wayne Manor, the last of the younger children were going to sleep. Alfred was probably relaxing somewhere. It was a little quiet in the large Manor.

The older children were up and talking.

Richard was in the library by himself. He was reading a short novel and was engrossed in it.

Outside of the manor, he heard a rumbling sound. He recognised it as the sound of a car.

He wondered who would come at this time of night.

He looked outside the window and saw a familiar black Lincoln.

When John stepped out of his car, he saw a face starring at him from the window. He recognised it as Richard.

As he moved forward, Richard's face didn't move from the window. John smiled at Richard.

Richard's face then disappeared from the window.

John thought it was strange but walked toward the door to the manor.

Before he could knock on the door, it was opened. In the doorway stood Alfred and by his side, Richard.

''Good evening Officer Blake.''

''Evening Alfred.''

Alfred let John in and scolded Richard to bed. John watched Richard walk up the stairs and eventually disappeared.

''What is it Officer?''

''First call me John. I know Bruce Wayne isn't dead. Can you please tell me where he is.''

''I'm sorry but everyone knows he's dead.''

''He isn't!

Bruce is the only one who can teach me how to become Batman. Please, Alfred.''

Alfred went silent. He promised but maybe John should know...

''He's in Italy. Florence to be more precise.''

''Thanks Alfred. I won't disappoint.''

As John left, Alfred whispered:

''I know you won't.''

Alfred watched John drive out of the driveway.

''Alfred, will he come back?'' A small voice whispered.

It was Richard. Alfred sighed but he wasn't going to lecture Richard.

''Maybe.''

* * *

When John arrived home, he booked plane tickets.

He would fly to London, get a connecting flight to Florence.

He was busy typing on his laptop.

* * *

Within a few days, his bookings were confirmed.

Before he would leave, John decided to call the Commissioner:

''Commissioner-''

''It's Barbara. Here's my dad.''

John cursed himself.

''What is it?''

''It's John Blake. I'm going to be on leave for a while. I'm visiting a friend in Italy.''

''How long is a while?''

''Because of the circumstances I'm not sure.''

Gordon decided to let John go. He did deserve a break.

When John arrived at Gotham Airport, he realised it was his first time overseas.

During the flight to London, he thought of Richard. The boy seemed so lost. 'He's misguided,' John thought, 'he's afraid.'

Next his mind drifted to Barbara Gordon. She was feisty but a bit of a know it all. John decided girls were very confusing.

* * *

John had a couple hour wait in Heathrow Airport. It was different in Europe then back at America.

Since it was spring, the weather was perfect.

When the flight for Florence was announced, John jumped out of his chair.

For most of the flight, he was asleep. John was so fatigued.

* * *

Just before landing, he woke up and had a little stretch.

Looking below, he saw the old buildings of the city which dated to the Renaissance.

Upon exiting the airport, it was a different atmosphere. The buildings were obviously outdated compared to Gotham's modern skyscrapers. It had its unique charm. The sun shone and a breeze was felt. It felt like paradise.

John then saw a taxi drive by. He signalled the taxi to stop.

''Buongiorno signor (hello sir),'' the driver said in his thick Italian accent.

John tried to recall his Italian lessons.

''Buongiorno. Sapete dove un Bruce Wayne è? (Hello. Do you know where a Bruce Wayne is).''

''C'è una vita Bruce Kyle quindicina di chilometri da Firenze (there is a Bruce Kyle living fifteen kilometres from Florence).''

John was bewildered. A Bruce Kyle? What happened to Bruce Wayne?

'He must have changed his name,' John deduced.

''Grazie. Che farà (thanks. That will do).''

The architecture was amazing. All the buildings were made cleverly out of stone.

Soon they arrived in the countryside.

There were mountains sloping up and down. Forests occassionally appeared by the road, providing shade. There were lush green meadows.

Cottages dotted the area. There were farms.

Some farms had grape fields. Other farms had cattle grazing.

After twenty minutes, the taxi stopped in front of a stone house which was paved a tangerine colour. On the left were grape fields. On the right was cattle grazing. At the back were forests and mountains. There was a nice front lawn. In front of the lawn was a wide range of flowers: red roses, orange tulips, golden sunflowers and lavender.

John signalled the taxi to stay. He knocked on the door. Footsteps were approaching.

The door opened. In the doorway stood a middle aged man. His face was handsome. He had dark hair. He had a fair complexion. His body was toned.

He was wearing black trousers and a grey t-shirt. He had a smile on his face.

It was Bruce Wayne.

* * *

The Italian translations are from Google Translate. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce looked curiously at his visitor. He blinked twice. It was the Rookie officer who worked alongside Gordon. John Blake was his name. He looked exhausted.

"It's been a while, John..." Bruce trailed off.

"It has Bruce 'Kyle'. A bit of a while," John said, emphasising the part when he said Kyle.

Bruce gave him a quizzical look and then he understood.

"Come in... I guess and I'll take care of the bag."

"Thanks."

The inside of the house was rather interesting. On the walls were paintings of landscapes in Italy. There stood a little table with a photo on it.

In the picture, Bruce was wearing a black suit and he stood next to a woman with a white dress and veil. It was a wedding photo. John recognised the woman as Selina Kyle.

"I had no idea you're... married."

"That's why I'm here," Bruce joked, with his too recognisable smile when he was known as Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire.

The halls were a beige colour. Soon they arrived in a grand sized room. There was a smooth red couch. There was a window overlooking the forest scenery. On the couch there sat a black cat. John couldn't help but shiver. He didn't like cats.

"That's Isis. I only tolerate because of Selina."

"Handsome, what's going on-" a feminine voice suddenly said then stopped.

Selina Kyle hadn't changed much. There was something different about her. She wore a long casual black dress. Her long hair was let down and cascaded around her face. John then looked at her again. She had gained weight by the look of it but not much.

"If it isn't Gordon's pet," Selina replied silkily, but not sarcastically or mean.

"Are you... pregnant?"

Selina nodded a yes. She was probably weary about John. At a stage they were on opposite sides of the law: John obeyed and Selina broke it. John looked at Selina wearily.

"He's no threat. He's just man young man," Bruce joked.

Selina laughed.

"Don't worry. I was just wondering who you were talking too handsome."

"So... why are you here John? You came all the way to Florence when you could've rang the damn phone," Bruce questioned, not serious at alA and laughed.

"It's... about Batman," John gravely said.

"I'm done with him. I can't go on forever," Bruce answered, "sure I helped people and inspired them. I also caused tragedy and villains like the Joker to come. It's a serious job, John. You have to endure."

The word 'endure' hit him in the chest. It was Alfred's advice. It helped him after Rachel's death.

"My brother, Jason, was killed during the Joker's terror. I... saw him die. I became a police officer so I could help and protect people from crime. So I could prevent murders like that and prevent children from seeing any of their family die. So they wouldn't live in grief and agony," John finished off, a tear rolling down his eye.

Bruce became practically still and quiet. He refrained tears coming out of his eyes. He thought of his parents' tragic and unexpected end. He and John knew what a loss of relatives were like. John wanted to avenge his brother like Bruce wanted to avenge his parents. Selina gave an apologetic look and even wanted to cry herself. It was that touching.

"I'll teach you how to become Batman-"

John looked at Bruce with shock and excitement. Selina smiled at her husband.

"-and your first lesson is... don't kill. It's tempting to take a man's life when all he has done is abhorrent... when I was fighting the Joker... I was tempted to take his life-"

"-but you did the right thing," John finished.

Bruce nodded. Isis, the cat, jumped from the couch and purred against Selina's legs. Bruce led John outside in front of the evergreen forest.

"Do we have to start now? What about tomorrow?"

"The earlier we start the better. We start off with martial arts..."

Bruce unexpectedly delivered a sidekick at John's side. The kick was so quick John barely blocked it properly. He kick the same kick but slower and John blocked it properly.

'Since he has trained, his training won't be as long as mine was,' Bruce thought, recalling his day as a student for the League of Shadows.

"You need to be able to block really fast and unexpected kicks. With practise it'll be perfect," Bruce instructed.

"Of course," John replied.

Bruce quickly did a quick takedown that he had never seen or done before. John frustratedly found himself on the grass.

'He's been trained by high qualifying ninjas,' John thought annoyed that he underestimated Bruce's ability.

"Stay here while I get matches and some wood."

Bruce quickly ran off. The sun was in a lower position in the sky but it wouldn't set for a while. Bathe trees towered the house. It looked dark and quiet inside the forest.

"I'm back."

Bruce squatted down and put the wood in an appropriate position. He then lit a match and put in the small pile of wood.

"We need to wait until there's just hot bits if the wood left. Now let's try again."

"Bring it on," John challenged.

Bruce smirked and unleashed a powerful front kick. John easily countered it and almost fell to the grass... again.

"You need to be more firm in your position, otherwise your enemies will be able to knock you down like a marionette."

"I haven't met crooks who fight like Batman... other than Bane and Miranda."

Bruce never liked to think of Miranda Tate or really Talia Al Ghul. All she wanted was to fulfil her father's last wish because their relationship as a father and daughter were broken. It was because of her recklessness, people like Selina were dragged in the nefarious plot.

John tried to stand firm in his position as Bruce inspected how he was standing. Unexpectedly, Bruce pushed him really hard and narrowly missed falling to the grass.

"It's better but we'll work on it."

The fire had burned away very quick. All that was left was the burnt wood.

"Do push-ups if you can."

"What's this gotta do with Batman?"

"Everything," Bruce merely answered.

He couldn't help but laugh at John's nervousness.

John scowled at him.

"I'm trying to motivate you. This is how motivation starts."

John approached where the burnt and hot wood was. He went on his knees and stretched his arms over the fire. With his feet, he strops on his toes. He began to do a push-up as normal. He remembered his first push-up at training for the G.C.P.D.

He felt sweat pour down his face.

"Keep going. I'm just motivating you. When I arrived at the headquarters for the League, I immediately started and was on the floor within seconds."

John nodded and almost lost his focus and balance. His intuition was telling him Bruce was testing his focus and concentration. He almost failed at that. He wheezed and felt the heat go through his t-shirt. It was excruciating and a mind focus task. He couldn't get distracted or he'd face the consequences.

After several minutes, Bruce was impressed. Not many young men like John would be able to do a painstaking task like John did. Perhaps John was his rightful successor as Batman. If Batman did return, people would ask questions. Their questions would never be answered. Batman would probably be described as an immortal creature. An immortal legacy.

"You can get up."

John got up, clearly exhausted. Bruce then performed a quick lethal karate strike and John fell to the grass. Bruce was then going to help him up when John staggered up by himself and delivered a clumsy strike which missed Bruce.

'If it hadn't been for my reflexes he could've got me,' Bruce thought, thinking of his next move.

John felt waves of fatigue burst through him. It was hard to concentrate. How did Bruce survive it all simultaneously at once. At the training course for the G.C.P.D, you had to do that but simultaneously running, jumping and dodging. Instead he was faced by the former Batman who happened to be trained by a Master Ninja.

"It's getting late. We'll train more tomorrow. Race you though!"

Bruce broke into full sprint with John tailing after him.

Selina was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Tonight it was to be pasta. Out of the window she saw Bruce and John racing each other.

'He can be so childish but I'll always love him,' she smiled to herself.

Selina wondered how Bruce would change when their child was born. Would it be worse or better?

Sometimes he acted like he was invincible and like 'you should fear him because I'm Batman.'

The door creaked open.

"How was it?" Selina kindly asked.

"Exhausted," John panted.

"He's over exaggerating," Bruce stated, jokingly.

"Sure, handsome. You probably tortured him. Have a seat John."

The three ate their dinner in silence. It was probably because Bruce and John were so hungry. Bruce smiled at Selina.

'If it wasn't for her, my life wouldn't be complete,' he thought.

After dinner Bruce decided he would need to call an old friend for some equipment. He went through his contacts list on his phone and found the name he was searching for:

Lucius Fox.


	4. Chapter 4

Wayne Enterprises bloomed prosperously under Lucius Fox's leadership. Wayne Tower stood tall and proud. The sun shone down upon Gotham's tallest building. It was another busy day. There were so many employees. Today a new employee was going to work for the applied sciences; the area Lucius had first worked for before becoming the legal owner of Wayne Enterprises.

Lucia Jones walked to the reception, nervously. It was her first day. She was thrilled and excited that she got the job. She put her black hair in a sophisticated bun. The receptionist briefly smiled at Lucia. The receptionist's blonde hair was plaited. She wore a black shirt and skirt.

"Who do you need to see?" The receptionist asked kindly, looking up at Lucia.

Lucia smiled before saying:

"I'm here to see Mr. Fox. I'm the new employee."

"Applied Sciences?"

"That's right."

"I'm sorry to say but Mr. Fox is in a meeting now-"

"Which has just finished Beth," a new male voice announced, startling both Lucia and the receptionist.

He wore a dark navy blue business suit with a black tie and shoes. He had a smile plastered on his face. It was Lucius Fox!

The receptionist, Beth was clearly taken by surprise and her cheeks flushed a little red with embarrassment.

"Great to see you here Lucia. Come through here."

Lucia obediently followed Lucius. She was excited because she was to work for one of the most successful companies in the entire globe. The building seemed more larger in the inside than the outside. Lucia had no idea how big the place would be. People were darting here and there.

"Hi Mr. Fox," an employee greeted.

"Morning Phil," Lucius responded.

It was certainly busy. Lucius then led her down the stairs. The downstairs was so different from the other floors. It looked like a dark basement! It wasn't colorful nor teaming with people. It was quiet, empty and peaceful. It was going to be a different adjustment.

"Sorry for the lack of excitement," Lucius warmly joked with a smile.

"It's alright Mr. Fox-" Lucia said smiling. She liked Mr. Fox's humor and wit.

"Call me Lucius."

Before anything else was said, Lucius' phone began ringing.

"Damn," Lucius cursed.

* * *

Bruce was patiently waiting for Lucius to answer. It was late morning in Italy. Selina watched him just being silent and waiting for the phone to answer. He looked a bit serious. It was different because the Bruce she knew wasn't serious. It was a new change that she had to get used to. Probably she and Bruce were both expecting their first child and he was taking his duty as a father to be quite serious.

"Handsome you need to be fair. Lucius may be working," Selina advised.

As usual Bruce didn't listen and was resorting to his stubborn ways. John was sitting on the couch and kept looking at Isis the cat, wearily. Isis stared back at John with the same weary look and hissed. John slowly backed away.

It seemed like a long time...

"Lucius Fox speaking. Who is this?"

"Lucius it's me, Bruce-"

"It's great to hear from you, Mr. Wayne. What do you need?"

Lucius knew Bruce all to well. Bruce would always be eager to talk to him about the Batman equipment and utilities especially if it was available in black.

"I need the equipment that was on Batman's utility belt; smoke pellets, Batarangs, grapple gun-"

"The usual, I see. I'll get it straight through Mr. Wayne."

"Thanks Lucius, but in Italy I'm known as Mr. Kyle."

"Is that so? I'll get it delivered to a Bruce Kyle living in...was it Florence?"

"Near Florence."

"Well, I'll send it straight through."

"Thanks and hear from you later Lucius."

* * *

Lucius smiled. It seemed he was already back in business with Batman even though that wouldn't be for a while.

"Who was that Mr. Fox?" Lucia politely asked.

"An old friend, Lucia. Anyway let me show you around."

He led her to the great inventions that were made down in the moat bottom floor. She smiled; eager to know how it all worked.

* * *

Bruce walked to the living room.

"When I was Batman, John, there's a lot of equipment. When you get back to Gotham, get a job in Wayne Enterprises so you can have access to the technology and equipment."

"Ok," John answered.

Bruce beckoned John to go outside. John walked to the forest clearing. Green pines surrounded him. The wind blew in his face. It was a cloudless day but not hot. It was a serene and beautiful setting. When Bruce came outside he was holding two swords. John's eyes widened.

"Where'd you get those?"

"I got these two from the days I trained with the League of Shadows."

Bruce gave John the sword. It felt heavy. Bruce held it with ease. Beuce beckoned him to strike. John swiftly striked but it was clumsy and Bruce just took one step out of the way.

"Try to calm yourself and try not to lose focus."

John nodded. This time he took a few deep breaths. He focused his mind on the sword. Next he stood in a stance like the swordsmen in movies. This time he had a better grasp on the sword. Bruce then striked but despite his age, he was much stronger and John barely made sure that he didn't graze himself or get cut by the sword.

"Practise makes perfect," Bruce gently teased.

John rolled his eyes.

"I didn't get this the first time," Bruce said, hoping to make John feel better.

"That's good to know," John mocked answered.

John then held the sword with both of his hands. He focused on them like Bruce had instructed. He found he had a better grasp on the sword. He made a strike but Bruce easily bloked it and began pushing him to the ground. John found himself too weak To repel Bruce's force and attack.

"You can't give up now John. Gotham needs you," Bruce whispered, sounding like the haunting winds that whispered and moaned around the forest.

It was haunting but surprisingly encouraging. John tried to push himself up. He felt the struggle to get up; the war in his conscience.

"Rise, John."

John felt more courage propel in him. He could do it and he was going to show Bruce that. He pushed the blade upwards. This caught Bruce by surprise and relief that his student was progressing. John pushed the sword up higher and higher. He wasn't going to give up or in. With one last effort he staggered up to his feet and Bruce retreated a few steps back. Bruce smiled.

"Impressive."

John then held the sword and began to slowly spin it around. He was happy that he managed to get up but there was more to be done.

"I had no idea the Batman trained with swords."

"There's a lot you don't know and that's the lot we've got to do," Bruce stated, "before you become Batman."

"Understood."

"Good."

The wind blew around eerily and the distant sound of birds was heard.

* * *

Richard sighed as he laid in his bed at Wayne Manor. All the young kids and the ones his age went to play outside. The older kids hung out in the library or living room...socializing.

He was bored. The thought that nagged at Richard the most was the man with the black hair. He saw the guy on the news after Batman made his first appearance after eight years. The man was a Rookie police officer. The man made him felt like he existed. The Rookie officer wasn't fazed by the other children but him. Richard did feel some hope. He hoped the officer would come back.

"Richard, the children outside want to know if you'll play a game of tag with them," Alfred asked.

It seemed Alfred appeared out of no where or Richard was lost in his thoughts. The thought of the other children wanting to involve him made him want to cry with joy. Maybe he could belong here.

"I'll play with them and can you call me Dick," Richard answered.

"If that's what you want and why do you want to be called Dick?"

"When I was with my parents it was my nickname because Richard is a long name. Alfred, when is that Rookie officer coming back?"

Alfred was taken by surprise.

"You mean the-"

"One with black hair who visited a few days ago. Will he come back?" Dick finished.

It felt like a long time with the still silence.

"I don't know but he'll be back," Alfred assured.

"He seemed really nice."

Alfred smiled.

"He is Rich- I mean Dick."

Dick smiled at him and then ran outside. It was the first time Dick had smiled whilst being at Wayne Manor and it made Alfred happy. Dick was similar to Bruce. It had been a while since Bruce smiled after his parents' death.

Alfred walked toward Dick's bedroom window. He looked outside and saw Dick getting into the game. He was smiling and laughing with the other children. One of the boys stood up.

"Who wants to be 'it'," the boy asked.

The children looked at each other.

"I want to be 'it'," Dick replied.

The children looked at him briefly before...

"Run!" the children screamed and laughed.

Dick had laughed and chased after them. He was surprisingly fast. He tagged a boy named Jake. It was heart warming to see Dick was having a good time. After half an hour, the sun began to set. Alfred called the children for dinner. Dick was actually engaging in a conversation with Jake, the boy whom he tagged earlier. It was a cheerful and lively evening at Wayne Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter I'll be introducing the Riddler but he obviously isn't the Riddler yet but this chapter tells of his origins and I did research on it. In reviews can you please tell me if my portrayal is good or not and where I can improve.

* * *

Edward Nashton was excited when he sat down in his seat. Today there was a puzzle competition at school. What many didn't know was that he stole the actual puzzle that was to be in the competition and practiced it until he could do it under a minute. People would think he was a cheater but Edward naturally thought he was a genius...more than some of the other morons that went to this school anyway.

The atmosphere was tense. The 'nerds' of the school had taken their seats. Other children surrounded the outside of the class room. The teacher looked down pleased with the students but when his eyes fell upon Edward, he scowled.

'Always the same...aren't we Mr. Lands?' Edward silently thought.

Mr. Lands was an old man with a dark grey beard and hair. He had a moustache that twitched when he was angry. He wore a white shirt with a grey tie and navy blue pants; Edward thought he should have been a sailor. He also screamed like a girl which Edward found amusing.

Revenge was such a sweet thing...especially on a teacher.

"We're ready sir," said a small pipsqueak called Henry.

'Mr. Lands always favored Henry,' Edward thought with frustration and anger.

Edward always tried his best but it seemed no one cared.

"Go!" Mr. Lands yelled.

Edward quickly put his hands on the puzzle which was a Rubik's cube.

'This is going to be easy,' Edward thought.

His hands quickly moved the pieces of the cube to match each other. Tension was burning on him. He was greatly excited; it was like playing your favorite sport.

Within thirty seconds Edward had finished.

"I've finished Mr. Lands!" Edward yelled.

The teacher had a sour scowl on his face but Edward smirked with satisfaction.

"You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Sir," Henry replied, "you don't have proof that he cheated."

'Exactly,' Edward silently agreed.

The other students stopped what they were doing. Mr. Lands reluctantly handed him his prize: a book of riddles. Everyone clapped but Mr. Lands.

* * *

"Eddie wake up."

Edward woke up with a startle. He looked over at his friend, Jacob. The two had lived together for a few years since they ran away from their abusive fathers. Jacob worked as a bouncer for the local night club, Gotham City Nights. Edward worked at Gotham Library.

"Just a dream," he assured himself.

"Were you seriously dreaming again about how you won the Book of Riddles and how you pissed off Mr. Lands," Jacob sighed with annoyance which showed through his hazel eyes.

"Sorry Jacob," Edward sarcastically responded.

He just hated life. As a child Edward wanted to go to college and get a job at Wayne Enterprises. His father had hated him so much that he bullied and abused Edward. It was probably because Edward resembled his mother and his mother abandoned them years ago.

Jacob was bullied his whole life. One of his friends had betrayed him and they had a fight. It ended with Jacob disfiguring the friend. Jacob's father was shocked and tried to send him to Gotham Juvenile Prison but Jacob ran away.

"Anyway you've got work today," Jacob reminded him as the two walked to the kitchen.

"I'll cook breakfast," Edward insisted.

"You can't cook properly," Jacob retorted, "plus you might as well chill as much as you can before going to work."

"You're a nice friend," Edward sighed, before running his finger through his dark brown hair.

"That's why you are still here and why the girls like me," Jacob teased, preening his brown hair.

"You're funny."

"I was joking Eddie."

Jacob was cooking eggs and bacon. It was the best Edward ever had. After finishing Edward got dressed in a black coat and pants. He wore a white shirt and buttoned the buttons to the top. He used hair gel and spiked his black hair. In the mirror he looked at his jade green eyes filled with bits of sorrow, confusion and pride.

He wanted better. Edward knew he was old enough that he didn't need lessons from his dad. He felt a lust for revenge for his dad and everyone that underestimated him. He planned this for years and it would be happening soon.

* * *

"One thing you must do is to face your fears John," Bruce said.

It had been a few years. During those years Bruce taught John advanced combat, how to truly be invisible, sword fighting, jujitsu, karate, advanced detective skills and how to use Batman's utilities like the grappling gun and Batarangs.

In that time Bruce had become a father to twins: Thomas Alfred Wayne and Maria Rachel Wayne. It surprised Bruce that Selina wanted to use his surname for the children because he went by the name Kyle.

"You can't run away from your own surname handsome," Selina reminded him the day the twins were born.

Maria took after Bruce. She had his black colored hair but her hair type was like Selina's but it was shorter. She had the same color eyes as Bruce as well as his stubborn attitude. Thomas had his mother's sly personality and her brown hair. The two children referred John as their 'uncle'. In fact John was made their legal godfather.

Now in the forest John simply nodded. The wind moaned and blew all around both men.

"What do you fear John," Bruce asked in a eerie voice that shadowed the voice of Ra's Al Ghul.

"I fear the day that Jason, my brother, was killed because I could have been killed."

"You've got to overcome your fear of death and what happened to your brother. You can't let it consume you or you won't be able to focus."

John nodded. Bruce unsheathed a sword and passed it to John. John held the sword and sdefensiveness attack stance. Bruce then unsheathed a second sword. He stood in a defensive stance.

"The death of your brother was chance." Bruce knew what it felt like to be stirred but he was just testing John.

John then raised his sword at Bruce with a look of rage on his face.

* * *

A younger John Blake was running from the chaos with a boy a few years older than him. They had a great resemblance. He had black hair and hazel colored eyes. This boy was Jason Todd Blake. Jason was wearing their father's large brown coat. Jason took pity on John, who was shivering and gave him his coat. Jason called Johby by his first name, Robin. It was a cold night. It was more dangerous and deadly than ever.

"Rob! Come here!" Jason called to him, as he ran into a dark alley way.

"Will we be safe?" the younger John questioned.

"If we don't make noise."

The two brothers his behind a row of silver bins. Natural fear was surging through him.

After a while John felt his legs go numb. He tried to stand up.

"What the heck are you doing Rob," Jason hissed.

"My legs are numb," John protested.

They were too loud.

"Who's there?!" a male voice shouted.

The boys immediately panicked. Jason pulled John down.

"I saw you!"

The man looked down upon the two boys hiding behind the bin. He was wearing a white clown mask with bulging pink cheeks. He held a sharp knife. He aimed it at Jason.

* * *

"Focus John!" Bruce shouted.

John immediately snapped out of the memory.

"I'm sorry," John sighed.

Bruce then sympathized with him.

"I'm sorry for what I said; I was testing your focus."

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

Bruce then repeated the same statement he had said earlier about Jason's murder. This time John had focused much better. He couldn't help but dwell on what might have been if Jason lived. He striked at Bruce while he blocked it. John had managed to calm some of his guilt and anger but not all of it.

"It's getting dark; we better go inside otherwise Selina will chase is down and she's still in shape," Bruce said with a smile on his face.

"Of course."

In the kitchen, Selina saw Bruce and John race toward the house. She smiled.

"Thomas! Maria! Your Daddy and Uncle John are back."

The three year old twins came immediately to their mother's response.

When Bruce opened the door he was crowded by Thomas and Maria.

"How do they know when to come?" Bruce laughed as John tried to sneak in but was chased by Maria.

Selina smirked and set the table.

"It'd be you, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe," Selina smiled.

Bruce walked to her and kissed her.

"That's not nice Thomas."

Bruce and Selina saw John talking to Thomas. Little Thomas had poked his tongue at his parents.

"Dat wuz dissgusstink."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

When John fell asleep the nightmare continued:

The man with the clown mask looked at the two boys before laughing. He laughed a loud, sinister and evil laugh. The boys were terrified.

The man pulled off his mask. His hair was hair sprayed green. He had white clown make up on his face. He had scars and the end of his mouth which were highlighted with red makeup. He wore a purple coat.

"Is it the scars?" He asked with an evil grin.

John had seen him on the news; it was Joker.

"Silent are we? Let's put a smile on that face!" he sneered and laughed.

Holding his knife, Joker removed the bins that were in his way. Jason always had a plan:

"Run Robin!"

John felt that he couldn't move. The Joker let out his sinister laugh. John was closer to the Joker. Before John could run the Joker grabbed him by the shirt. Horrified, Jason jumped in between John and Joker.

John watched in horror as his brother was stabbed. He couldn't see where but he knew Jason was in agony. Jason was screaming in pain. Joker laid him on the floor. His blood was oozing onto the floor. Jason had tears coming out of his eyes. The Joker was laughing.

"Looks like you have a little fight in you. I like that," Joker smirked.

Joker slapped Jason in the face. His cheek was throbbing. Next Joker punched Jason in the nose. Jason was getting weaker and weaker that he couldn't scream. Blood was pouring out of his nose.

"Run Rob!" Jason screamed.

The Joker then looked at John. Immediately John ran for his life. He didn't look back. He ran until he arrived at his home to tell the bad news.

* * *

In Gotham, Richard was walking to Gotham Library with Jake and his older cousin, Andrew. Earlier that day Jake found out that he had family and was picked up from the Manor. Richard had an interest in books.

It was a nice day in Gotham City. People were walking around. Tall buildings seemed to be everywhere. The roads were busy. It was one of those few days that Gotham seemed like an average American city.

Gotham Library was quite large. There were some facilities in the library. There was a cafè on the first floor. Young children had their own play room. There was even a section for movies. There was a T.V to watch the borrowed movies.

"Why would you want to go to a library Dick?" Jake asked.

"Reading can take you to a whole new world. You can be in places that you've only dreamed of," Dick stated.

"It's good that you are into reading," Jake said, fixing his chestnut colored hair as a girl with blonde hair walked past.

"I'll meet you upstairs at the cafè," Dick said.

"Sure," Jake said.

Dick knew he would get lost among this sea of shelves and books. Other than reading he was talented in gymnastics, karate and...hacking.

He managed to find a desk. At the desk was a man with dark brown hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and looked like the same age as Andrew (Andrew's 22). The young man was engrossed in didn't notice Dick walk up to the desk.

"Excuse me," Dick stated.

The man looked startled.

"I'm sorry."

Dick read the Nan's name tag. The tag read: Edward Nashton.

"I'm looking for a book on puzzles or riddles. When someone asks me a riddle I want to be able to know it," Richard stated.

'This is an odd request for boys his ages,' Edward thought, 'although it's a good thing someone's interested.'

"We do have an excellent book on riddles," Edward said, "come and follow me."

As Edward walked to the shelf with the book, he had a shock. He saw a face whom he thought he'd never see again.

* * *

What a way to end the chapter. Batman will appear a few chapters after this one. I just needed to introduce Eddie/Riddler in the story. I like writing the bits with Richard in. What Thomas was saying earlier was "That was disgusting."

Writing the flash back scenes with Jason's death was really interesting because I wanted to make the reason John wanted to become Batman. Except I was wondering if Jason should actually have survived. If that was to happen I would use him as the villain known as Red Hood for a planned sequel. In a review or PM please tell me what you think. I love listening to the reader's ideas. If you can, can you please read my other story which is called Bitter Sweet. It's a Batman Begins/The Dark Knight and Revenge crossover. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Edward paled at the sight of the man who stood before him. The man was taller than him. He had the same color eyes as Edward but had brown hair which was slightly graying. He had a sly look on his face. The man was wearing black jeans and a blue jacket.

* * *

_After school on the day of the Puzzles Competition..._

_"Dad! I won the Puzzles Competition!" a teenage Edward yelled with happiness and excitement._

_His father was reading the newspaper. _

_"You did? Edward Nashton, I know you cheated."_

_"I didn't cheat! I have proof. You're jealous because I can do better!" Edward furiously shouted._

_"You idiot! How dare you yell at me! Get to your room!"_

_Edward ran to his room. He dropped his bag. He didn't want to cry. He wanted to die. He worked hard at school to impress his dad. _

_He looked through his bag and found the Book of Riddles. He had a read through it and decided to memorize the riddles and puzzles. One day he would get his revenge._

* * *

"Well, so this is where Edward's run off to," the man sneered.

Dick was confused. He looked at Edward the librarian to this ominous man before him.

"Father, get out!" Edward exclaimed furiously.

"What a way to treat your father."

Dick was silent the entire time. This verbal fight was going to look ugly. Both men were yelling. Dick wasn't sure what to do. When it seemed hell was loose, an assistant librarian arrived. She looked organized and sophisticated.

"Edward! You need to get back at the desk."

She looked at Edward's father.

"I'm afraid sir you'll have to leave."

Edward's father scowled before leaving. Edward then got the book Dick wanted.

"Thanks."

"You can keep it if you want," Edward offered.

"Ok."

The assistant smiled at Dick before leaving the area. Dick then walked to the cafè.

Edward sighed as he went back to the desk. He probably looked like an idiot in front of that kid. He saw the kid run to the cafè. He smiled before going back to his work as well as plotting revenge on his father.

* * *

John was trying to keep himself together. He knew Bruce didn't mean it but it was so irritating him. Jason was an important person to him. He practically was willing to do anything for him. He and Jason were that close. His tragic murder put John on pressure. It had been a day since the last bit of training.

John was sitting on a rock. It was early morning. The forest was silent except for the occasional sounds from birds and squirrels. The wind whispered in his ear. He immediately looked up; alert and aware. Bruce stood before him. He was wearing his track pants and shirt.

"We'll have to try again some time."

"We'll train now," John insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Bruce passed John one of the swords. John gripped the sword with ease. It had all come to this.

"You were responsible for Jason's death..."

John swiftly swung his sword at Bruce. Bruce deflected. John struck again but faster. Bruce barely dodged it. Another strike came at him. This time the sword flew out of Bruce's hands. John quickly tackled Bruce to the ground. He made sure Bruce couldn't move out of his position by pointing the sword at his neck, putting his feet on Bruce's legs and using his other arm and hand to hold Bruce's arms and hands down.

"Yield?"

"Impressive."

John then stood back. Bruce got up and smiled.

"You've finished training. You can go back to Gotham and become Batman. Get a job in Applied Sciences in Wayne Enterprises. Lucius Fox, the owner of Wayne Enterprises will help you with the equipment. Also Alfred will be able to help."

"Thanks Bruce. I'm glad you were able to train me."

"It's no problem."

Both men walked to the house. Thomas and Maria were sleeping in their room. Selina was doing yoga in front of the T.V.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"It went great. John's ready to return to Gotham."

"It's an exciting step," John said, "where are Thomas and Maria?"

"Sleeping. This is one of the few times I can relax. Being a mother isn't easy."

Bruce then took a seat on the couch. John sat next to him. Bruce went on his laptop. Iscat the cat purred at Bruce's side.

"It seems cats favour and I mean literally."

Selina turned around.

"How nice of you," she said sarcastically, "I can still fight like I'm still Catwoman."

"We both work out everyday," Bruce replied, while typing on his laptop.

Selina turned away and focused on yoga.

John then relaxed on the chair. Within a few minutes Bruce was done.

"Your flight is next month."

"That's going to be a wait."

"We can still train because when you leave here I won't be there to help in fights but you can ask for help."

* * *

A month later...

Dick sighed. The Rookie officer probably would never come back. Dick was nine years old when they first met but it had been five years since then. He hadn't grown much during that time. Really Dick was just short. It irritated him but Alfred tried to tell him that he was unique and that no one was going to replace him. Dick had the same feelings for his deceased parents and brother. No one would replace them. He had been anxious for the Rookie officer because he provided filled the sadness and emptiness in his heart for feeling like someone and hope.

He walked by himself in the Manor's grounds. It was a nice day. There was nothing for miles but grass, the sky and sunshine. Dick was bored. He turned to the Manor. He saw Alfred walking out toward the car. Alfred seemed to be in a hurry.

"Where are you going Alfred?" Dick yelled.

"I need to go to the airport."

"Can I come?"

"If you wish."

Dick wondered what Alfred wanted from the airport but he didn't question Alfred. The car briskly drove off.

"Who's looking after the children?"

"I managed to get Lucius Fox to come out here," Alfred answered.

* * *

John had just got his bags from the terminal. It had been five years since he was at Gotham and now he was back. He called Alfred earlier to come and pick him up. The airport was very busy. John walked outside to wait for the short black car that Alfred drove. He wasn't sure how to explain a five years absence to Commissioner Gordon.

A car stopped by the side. Alfred was there. He hadn't changed much. Next to him was a short teenage boy with black hair. John distinctly recognized him.

"What a surprise Richard."

"Call me Dick."

John had a worried expression on his face.

"It's a short nickname and quicker to say."

"Right. Hey, Alfred! Thanks for picking me up."

"It's nothing."

Alfred picked up John's suitcase and put it in the back of the car.

"John's going to live in Wayne Manor to help me."

"Really?" Dick asked, "I thought he's a Police Officer."

"I quit being an officer. I'm going to work in the Applied Sciences department in Wayne Enterprises."

Dick smiled. It was nice to see John again. There was only one question in his mind: Why was John gone for five years?

* * *

Edward was in his room. He was embarrassed. His father made a fool out of him five years ago and he chose to do nothing.

Jacob was watching T.V. What annoyed Edward was that it was loud.

He needed to show the world that he was a genius; a mastermind and above all clever. He thought: What makes me better than everyone else.

The question bugged him for a few minutes. The answer was simple and clear. It was riddles and puzzles. With his insanely genius I.Q he could show the police a thing or two. He may be able to test the Batman. The Batman would make a worthy adversary.

He may be able to conjure a nickname for himself. Joker was known as the Clown Prince of Crime. He loved riddles the most. He could be the Riddler, Prince of Puzzles. Feared, intelligent, witty and clever.

It was time Gotham knew who he was and for them to suffer his wrath of vengeance. His father would have the privilege of being first. After all his father was a drug dealeA and the real idiot.

He needed to wear something. Green was his favorite color so he decided that would be the color he was going to wear. He wanted to look smart as well. He looked through his closet. He found a green bowling hat. Edward knew that he had to conceal his identity or he would be easily found. Some years back Jacob invited Edward to a costume party and Edward was given a black domino mask. If he could find the mask he could change its color to green. As he was looking through his closet Edward found a purple tie. He smiled. Grabbing some paint, Edward painted a black question mark on the tie. It was the same for the green bow let's hat. Question marks were his theme. He found his black mask and painted it green. Now he had to find a green suit.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon was at the Police Department. It had been quiet since John left. What he liked most about the young Rookie was that he was determined and dedicated.

Gordon sat at his desk and sipped a cup of coffee. His phone began ringing. As quick as a ninja the Commissioner answered the phone.

"This is Commissioner Gordon of the G.C.P.D."

"Commissioner, it's been too long."

Gordon swore he recognized the voice. It couldn't be...

"John?!"

"That's right. How have things been going?"

Gordon was shocked. John head disappeared for five years and acted as if he was on a holiday.

"Everything's ok. What happened? You were gone for five years!"

"Complications and time management. Commissioner I have decided to quit the police force."

"Ok...but why?"

"I need to do something else."

"If you're tired of this work it's understandable."

John felt a pang if guilt. He was lying to Gordon just to be...Batman.

"Good night Commissioner."

"Good night John."

* * *

Wayne Enterprises was on the start of another busy day. It stood at its peak, proud and tall.

John looked at Wayne Tower, unsure. It had only been five days since he was back. He trained and practiced regularly.

John pushed aside the negative thoughts in his head and walked to the doors pushing them open.

There was the receptionist. Her name tag read 'Beth'.

When she saw him, Beth smiled.

"Good morning. I need to see Lucius Fox."

"Newbie working for Applied Sciences?" Beth questioned.

"That's the one."

"You're that police officer.."

"I don't associate with the police anymore."

"Interesting."

Beth grabbed the phone and was about to dial for Lucius.

"It's not necessary Beth," a new voice announced.

Beth was startled.

"You must stop sneaking on me, Mr. Fox."

"I can't help it; it's funny to see you startled."

To John, Lucius said:

"Nice to see you John Blake."

"Nice to see you too Mr. Fox."

"Call me Lucius. We're going this way."

Lucius walked downstairs. It was a different atmosphere than that of the reception area. It was quiet; something John found good.

"Alfred told me everything; how you're living in Wayne Manor integer you intend to be Batman."

"I plan to do good like my predecessor."

"That's good to hear. Your co-worker is Lucia Jones."

A woman about John's age walked up to them. She smiled when she looked at Lucius but had a blank face at John.

"This is your co-worker, John Blake. John Blake..Lucia Jones."

"Nice to meet you."

"The same," Lucia responded.

Lucia then left to work.

"Can I see the Tumbler?"

"I guess so. What color do you want it?"

"Black. Pink wouldn't be nice."

"Agreed."

* * *

John had a smiling face as he was driving the Tumbler very fast.

"Pull that lever and you've activated the flame at the back which makes it go faster."

John pulled the lever. The Tumbler's speed increased.

"This is incredible. Lucius, you are a genius."

"I try to be."

Both men laughed.

* * *

Edward had managed to buy a green suit. It was like any other business's suit with ties but it was green with a purple tie. He also got appropriate black shoes, which liked fancy but allowed him to run. He also managed to get a golden colored cane in the shape of a question mark.

Edward decided to put the suit on and make his plan work. It was a nice shade of green. It was light and and an earthly color. There were golden colored buttons. He smartly buttoned them up. He placed on his black shoes. Next he tied his light color purple tie. He brushed his hair. After that he put his green bowler's hat on. He put green gloves on his hands. Lastly was the green domino mask to put on his face. The question marks put aside that something was off about him but it never mattered.

Jacob was out to a nightclub being the bouncer. What Jacob didn't know was that Edward kept a gun. It was a nice model. He picked up the gun and loaded it with ammunition.

He walked to the silver colored Sudan and drove off. He drove to the Narrows: his beastly childhood home. When he was younger Edward was very scared of the place. This time he had no reason to fear.

He got out of the car and locked it. He walked to the door of his father's house. He knocked it and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" shouted the familiar reply.

Edward smirked. This was going to be interesting.

His father opened the door. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Allow me to come in Mr. Nashton...so I can explain."

"Why should I let you in? You're a crazy nut from Arkham."

"I'm not crazy you filthy hypocrite. I am a genius whereas you have the intelligence of a retarded monkey."

"How dare you insult me."

"I don't insult people Mr. Nashton. I merely tell you the truth."

"Tell me who you are and how you know me."

"I am the Riddler. A top genius and the Prince of Puzzles. I specialize in riddles and puzzles."

"You are insane! Get out of my house, or I'll force you outta here."

"Why must it come to this," Riddler sighed, but with no remorse.

Mr. Nashton ran to the phone to dial the police. The phone wasn't working.

"If you want to get out of this alive Mr. Nashton, just answer a riddle correctly."

"Why?"

"Do you want to live?"

"Of course I do!"

"I never was, am always to be, no one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all to live and breathe on the terrestrial ball. What am I?"

There was a pause as Mr. Nashton began to think.

"I'll give you a minute to answer that riddle," Riddler said.

Riddler was smirking. This was far too easy. His father called riddles a waste of time...now it was the only thing that could save his life.

A minute had gone by.

"Do you have an answer?"

"Give me more time."

"Time is a resource I don't have."

Riddler grabbed the old man and tied him up. He put a blindfold on his eyes.

"Any last words?" Riddler asked.

"I have nothing to say..."

Riddler gripped the gun. For some reason he didn't have the heart to kill his father.

"Get on with it. I don't want you taunting me."

'Maybe another day,' Riddler thought.

He put the gun away. He got a sprayer. It was a hallucinogen; the same stuff Dr. Crane had used. He sprayed it at his father's face.

He screamed like a little girl.

'I'll need a witness otherwise I'll be mistaken to be petty scum from Blackgate,' Riddler thought.

"Make it stop!"

His father was hysterical. Using his phone Riddler called the police.

"Who is it?" an officer asked on the phone.

"It's a concerned anonymous source. Someone's been screaming really loudly in their house in the Narrows. The mail box is 52."

"We'll check it out."

"Thank you."

Riddler hung up. His cane could also spray-paint. He spray-painted green question marks on the walls of the house. Lastly he spray-painted the words 'Riddler: The Prince of Puzzles'.

His father began screaming louder. Riddler was smirking. His revenge was perfect. He could hear the police sirens a few streets away. They were very loud.

"Good bye Mr. Nashton," Riddler taunted.

Mr. Nashton kept screaming.

Riddler ran outside to his car. The police were getting closer. He quickly jumped in his car which was parked across the road hidden by the trees. He was careful. Riddler saw the police park outside the house. They cautiously approached it. Among the officers was Commissioner Gordon.

Riddler carefully and silently drove away without being detected by the police.

* * *

If you want, guess the answer of the riddle. I'll give the answer to the riddle in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

The answer to the riddle on the previous chapter is 'the future.' I forgot to mention that I won't be updating for a couple of weeks because I'll be going to a place with no Wi-Fi and there's something called school a few days after that.

* * *

John was sitting at the living room in Wayne Manor. It was early morning and the sun was just rising, sending rays into the church-like windows of the Manor. John was watching the news.

"Last night a fifty year old man, Brian Nashton was brutally beaten down in his own home in the Narrows. It is believed he was exposed by a psychotropic hallucinogen...in other words a gas that installs fear in its victims. Mr. Nashton is recovering at the Harvey Dent Memorial Hospital. As of this morning, police are still investigating as you can see are behind me. The police have found several green question marks on the walls of the house as well as the words 'Riddler: Prince of Puzzles. Is this criminal scum from Blackgate or a true menace like the Joker. Anyone who knows what happened last night are encouraged to go to the police and say what they know."

Behind the reporter were the police investigating the area. Commissioner Gordon was also seen.

'That's peculiar,' John thought.

* * *

The cameramen at the scene had a break. The reporter flicked her long blonde hair out of her face. She had azure colored eyes and a fair complexion. This was Gotham's new eager reporter, Vicki Vale. Vicki was very curious and nosy. When she heard of the attack of Brian Nashton, she thought of her latest story. Vicki walked to where Commissioner Gordon was.

"Do you think Batman will investigate this?" she asked.

Gordon was heavily annoyed but answered Vicki's question.

"Batman is dead Miss Vale."

"This is Batman we're talking about Commissioner. He seems to find a way on how to escape."

"Well...It's been five years Miss Vale. He's dead and that's it."

Vicki was annoyed but the Commissioner had a point.

"Be careful of your curiosity Miss Vale; it might kill you one of these days," Gordon reminded.

"My job is to ask questions Commissioner."

"I'm just saying."

Gordon then turned back to the scene. The officers were searching everywhere within the scene but had found nothing yet. If only John was here. He was highly optimistic and ambitious about his work.

"Commissioner! I found something!"

Gordon hurried to where the younger officer was. He was holding a small box. Gordon opened the box and it had a jig saw puzzle inside. Everyone had bewildered looks. The puzzle looked extremely complicated.

Commissioner Gordon's face paled.

"What is it?" Vicki asked.

"This isn't 'scum' from Blackgate or Arkham. This Riddler is a threat like the Joker."

The officers looked at Gordon nervously. Vicki wanted a better look at the note.

* * *

Edward also had watched the news. While the police were investigating earlier, he managed to kidnap one of the new officers. He tied tge young officer and put him in the basement. Edward also got rid of any technology on his hands. Jacob was making breakfast as usual. Edward was sitting on the couch, with a delightful smirk on his face.

'So the bastard is recovering at the Harvey Dent Memorial Hospital,' he thought with glee.

Jacob had walked over.

"Are you ok Eddie?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"That was your father on the news, right?"

"It was."

"You terrorised him, didn't you?"

"I did. You're not turning me in, aren't you?"

Jacob thought for a few seconds.

"No, I won't turn you in. We've been best buds for years Eddie. I'd never betray you."

Edward smiled.

"That's all I need to know."

He sipped a cup of coffee.

"The Riddler: Prince of Puzzles sounds rather fancy."

"It describes me perfectly. It's about time that old monster learnt his lesson. I also kidnapped a police officer. I'll see how smart the G.C.P.D is now."

Jacob nodded. He hoped Edward wouldn't get caught because the two were inseparable like very close brothers.

He watched Edward leave the area to his room he could get to work.

* * *

Alfred had walked in with the breakfast. John smiled when he saw it.

"Thanks Alfred."

"I hope you like toast and orange juice for breakfast."

"It'll do. A fifty year old man was terrorised in his own home last night."

"Where's his house?"

"In the Narrows."

Alfred shivered at the thought of the Narrows.

"It doesn't sound like a mugging. Maybe this is serious. I'll have a look at it tonight."

"Good idea sir."

What John and Alfred didn't know was that Dick had overheard their conversation.

'Hasn't John retired from his police work?' Dick thought.

John and Alfred then talked about Wayne Enterprises. The conversation seemed to drag and it wasn't interesting.

"See you this afternoon Alfred," John said.

For some reason John looked up at the staircase. Alarmed Dick hid by the walls of the hallway.

'I thought I saw one of the children,' John thought.

"Have a nice day John. I better wake up the children," Alfred replied.

John walked outside and felt the cool wind blow past him. The view of the greenery was stunning.

* * *

Bruce was watching the news.

"Selina, hear about this."

Bruce put the volume up on the T.V. Selina put down Isis and sat down next to Bruce.

The news was talking about what happened to Brian Nashton and how there might be a new possible threat in Gotham.

"It's a perfect opportunity to see if John is ready," Selina suggested.

"From homicides to riddles...can this get any crazier?"

"It only got crazier when Batman appeared."

Bruce had a scowl on his face.

"Don't remind me."

* * *

John arrived at Wayne Enterprises. He liked working with Batman's equipment but he had to be careful of Lucia. He didn't want to be reckless. However some of her gadgets could come in handy.

John walked inside the area. It was a quiet and small department.

"Good morning John," Lucia said, smiling.

John noticed Lucia had a nice smile...

'Wake up,' his mind reminded him.

"Good morning Lucy...Do you mind if I call you Lucy?"

"I think it's nice."

"I was wondering if you could show me that Kevlar you've been working on."

"Sure. This way."

Lucia led John to the dim lighted corridor. They walked inside a room and Lucia turned the lights on.

She walked to a desk of draws and opened them.

"The Kevlar is mainly the same Mr. Fox worked on. I've put a tracking device on it. The voltage of the electricity on this will render someone cub conscious if they attempt to touch or use it. The material slows gun shots and stabbing from a knife but it's not invincible."

"Why'd you put the tracking device on it?"

"It helps to identify the user's location. After all this stuff is army based for the army but they rejected it."

"Thanks for showing it. I was thinking...since we're co-workers, we should get to know each other better. I was thinking a coffee."

"That's a great idea."

"I'll organize it."

John then left the room. He walked to the area where Lucius resided. Lucius was surprised but pleased to see him.

"What brings you up here John?"

"You know the Kevlar that Lucia is working on."

"Yes, she showed me."

"I was thinking if I could use it."

"Sure you can."

"I'll take care of Lucia's opinion."

"Thanks Mr. Fox."

* * *

John and Lucia arrived at a nearby Italian cafè.

"Let's sit here."

They both took their seats. For John it was a bit awkward.

"Why, were you interested in Wayne Enterprises? You were a famous police officer," Lucia asked.

"I guess I wanted to relax from detective work. It was fun but I wanted to try something else. You?"

"I've always been into technology. In school, I took all the computer related classes I could. Engineering was another interest as well."

The waiter arrived.

"What would you like to order?"

"Two Italian cappuccinos please."

The waiter then wrote it on his notepad and disappeared.

"You apparently stay with Alfred Pennyworth in Wayne Manor, with orphaned children because it's an orphanage now."

John had to think on what to say about why he lived at Wayne Manor.

"I love kids. They're friendly. Alfred needs help with them because there's lots of them."

"That's nice of you. There should be more people like you, John."

Suddenly the two cappuccinos arrived.

* * *

In the afternoon, Riddler had recruited some henchmen. There were drug-dealers giving out the hallucinogen Dr. Crane had used. Speaking of Crane, Riddler decided to free him from Arkham.

"Where are you going now Eddie?" Jacob asked.

"I need to free Dr. Crane...AKA Scarecrow."

"Uhh...good luck."

Riddler then drove off to Arkham Asylum.

Arkham Asylum hadn't changed much from when Batman first appeared fourteen years ago. It still stood out in the creepiness of the Narrows. The Joker and Scarecrow were Arkham's two most notorious, insane and dangerous inmates.

A guard appeared outside. He was aware of this arrival. Riddler walked out of his car and toward the guard. Before the guard could say a word, Riddler had swiftly knocked him unconscious with a hard hit from his cane. There were no cameras where the Riddler was; he was in an isolated area.

The Riddler cleverly changed into the guard's clothes. He tied the guard tightly and put tape on his mouth. Lastly he stuffed the guard in the trunk of the car.

When Riddler walked inside the reception of Arkham, he was greeted by the receptionist.

"Was there anything out there?"

Riddler nodded a no.

"Ok. See you later."

Riddler then bumped into one of the prison's psychiatrists.

"Sorry..."

"I'm sorry. My name's Harleen Quinzel but you can call me Harley, everyone else does."

Her blonde hair was in a bun. She had baby blue eyes.

"Are you new?"

"Yes, I am. Do you know where Jonathan Crane is?"

"He's at the end of the hallway. Why's that?"

"I've been requested to check on him."

As Riddler walked down the hall:

"What's your name?" Harley asked.

"My name's..." Riddler froze, trying to think of a name, "Eddie Nigma."

Sure enough, Crane was in the cell. He looked up at Riddler then away. Riddler withdrew his phone and began to disable the security cameras. After that was finished, Riddler then walked to the room where cell doors were controlled.

The guard in the room were cell doors were controlled, looked at the security T.V.

"Something is wrong with-"

Riddler had knocked the guard out. He was looking for Scarecrow's cell number, which was 24.

"22, 23 and there's 24."

He pulled down the lever. A footage camera showed Scarecrow warily walking out of his cell. Riddler ran to see him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm an ally of yours. I need your fear toxin."

Scarecrow grinned.

The alarms then began ringing. It happened when an unauthorized person let an inmate out or in an emergency.

"Quick!"

Guards then appeared. Inmates were cheering. Psychiatrists were shocked but tried to help.

Riddler and Scarecrow ran outside. Riddler got rid of the guard in the car. Next he frantically drove away and was glad he got rid of the number plate.

"Why do you have an interest in my fear toxin?" Scarecrow asked.

"It's amazing and dynamic stuff. Only the best can make it which is why I freed you. How long do you think it'll take you to make."

"If I have all the ingredients it shouldn't take long but it depends how much you want."

"Tell me the ingredients and I can get dealers to deliver them to the docks... tonight."

Scarecrow smirked.

* * *

John was back at Wayne Enterprises. He was looking at the Kevlar when he got a call on his phone. The caller was Alfred.

"John...there's been a recent breakout at Arkham Asylum."

"Who broke out?" John asked gravely.

"Dr. Crane."

"The one who calls himself Scarecrow?"

"Yes. It's believed he was helped by a...guard."

"I'll investigate tonight."

* * *

It was dark and silent at Gotham Docks. Ships were coming in. There was an isolated area, the dealers liked to use. It was their secret place to trade and ship...until Batman appeared. It was a story that the dealers told. They'd love to scare the younger or inexperienced dealers with how Batman truly disappeared and how he was like a shadow.

The boat arrived in the port.

"I wonder why this Riddler guy needs this stuff?"

"I want to know who he is."

The men passed boxes of the equipment to each other. Two men carried the boxes to the containments.

The other men were gossiping and were generally relaxed...until they heard a scream. They quickly ran to where the scream was from. The two men were lying unconscious.

"What the-?"

"Could it be?"

"No...that's impossible."

The men withdrew their guns. They were nervous and scared, especially the young and inexperienced dealers.

Immediately a dark shape hung upside down and grabbed one of the men. The other men saw what happened and quickly fired their guns.

"Come out!"

"Leave us alone!"

Meters away, the Riddler was watching the events unfold before him. He smirked. These dealers were idiots and were looking like fools before his eyes. The fight dragged away from the containments. Using his opportunity, the Riddler walked to the containments and grabbed the boxes by putting them on the loader of a vehicle.

Meanwhile, only one man remained. He was extremely nervous and tense. Beads if sweat was dripping on his face. Suddenly a dark shape came gliding at him!

The shape knocked him to the ground. The man moaned and rubbed his head. The shape had thrown his gun away. The shape carried the man to an area where light was.

In the light he could see the shape better. The shape was a man. He was slightly tall. He wore a cowl with bat-like ears on. He was wearing black Kevlar. On the chest piece was the shape of a bat. He had a behind lowing behind him. The man had seen this figure on newspapers and the news. It was Batman!

It seemed Batman was shorter than the last time he was seen. He had a menacing look on his face but it was different than last time. The man was instantly knocked out by a punch to the head.

Batman walked to where the containment was. Inside there were no boxes. It was plain empty.

On the floor were tyre tracks. He scanned the tracks. They belonged to some sort of mover. The vehicles that carried things by a scooper.

A piece of white paper fell in front of Batman. He picked it up.

It read:

I have four wings, but cannot fly, I never laugh and never cry; on the same spot, I'm always found, toiling away with little sound. What am I?


	8. Chapter 8

To everyone reading this story, this is the last update before I go to school. Because of school updates will be slower but I'll still write this story.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning and it was a Saturday. It gave John plenty of time to analyze the riddle, Riddler left behind.

Alfred arrived within minutes to give John a drink.

John was very distracted.

"Is everything all right John?"

"I'm fine Alfred. This Riddler guy keeps true to his name. Look what he left behind."

Curious, Alfred looked at the riddle.

"You can always look it up on the Internet."

John sighed. Even an old man could make him look foolish.

"I'm trying to see if he left any clue of his identity behind. It'll be easier to track him if I know who he is."

Alfred sighed. John could be so stubborn...too much like Bruce in a sense.

* * *

Although John silently walked to the secret passage leading to the Bat Cave, Dick had woken up due to being a light sleeper.

Dick had quietly followed him to the piano room. It was strange to why anyone would arrive at Wayne Manor at 3.00 in the morning.

John Blake was an intriguing man. He spent early mornings in an unknown secret location and spent his nights to be out very late.

What was John hiding?

The other kids wouldn't understand and would more than likely dob him in.

Dick lay in his bed with questions bugging him. It must've been a while because when he looked out of the window, the night sky became lighter in color.

Dick marveled the sight before him. It was nice and quiet for a change. No noisy children to be heard, was what Dick sometimes liked.

As he went back to bed, he heard footsteps and talking. Nervously, Dick stepped into his bed slowly, a step at a time. Time seemed to slow down.

"Do you think I should solve the riddle for this Riddler?" John's voice said, quietly but enough for Dick to hear.

Dick was bewildered. Didn't John quit the police force?

"I'd be careful John," Alfred's voice answered quietly, "Batman must be cautious of this new enemy."

Was John the Batman?

Questions suddenly had answers. John disappeared for five years because he was training to be Batman.

John looked too young to be the original Batman but it was most likely the original trained him. Annoyingly that opened another question: Who was the original Batman?

Dick's curiosity was killing him. He had to decide what to do. He chose to see if he could find more information.

After John and Alfred passed Dick's room, he silently got out of bed and followed to hear more of what they were saying.

* * *

In the countryside of Italy, hours later...

Bruce had woken up early as he usually did these days. He went outside to feel the fresh cool morning air.

The everlasting feel of tranquility felt eternal. The wind blew in his face. A sense of freedom. Ra's al Ghul taught Bruce immortality was everywhere; in memories, in dreams, in people and...in inspiration.

Bruce walked back to the house. When he opened the door, someone tackled him to the ground. Next he heard laughter. It was Selina.

"What was that for?" Bruce joked.

"I wanted to see if my Batman has good reflexes and senses."

Bruce smiled at her and kissed her. The couple sat down on the couch. Bruce turned on the T.V. The world news was on in Italian with English subtitles. The subtitles read:

"Last night in Gotham City, drug dealers were stopped. The dealers were trading in a psychotrobic hallucinogen, a hallucinogen which allows the victim to see their worst fear. Recently Jonathan Crane, who was a doctor at Arkham Asylum and now an inmate at the asylum, has escaped. He used this sort of hallucinogen before. We bring Vicki Vale, live at the investigation."

The camera then focused at Vicki Vale. She spoke in English and Italian subtitles were underneath.

"Commissioner Gordon has been investigating since early morning. The dealers told the police they saw Batman. Whether this is true or not , it hasn't been decided because Batman hasn't been seen since five years ago. There's been a manhunt for Crane. Coincidentally, days ago a fifty year old man, Brian Nashton was attacked with the same hallucinogen. Police are still investigating these attacks, whether they are coincidental or linked."

The camera then changed back to the Italian news lady.

"Thank you Vicki Vale. In other news..."

Bruce then began thinking. Selina then looked at him.

"You taught John well."

"Better than I thought," Bruce answered, reaching for the phone.

"Leave him to figure it out. It's his city now."

Bruce put the phone down, hoping all would go well.

* * *

The children were now outside, playing in the grounds of the manor. It was a clear and bright day. The countryside had many advantages.

John watched the children play. One of them turned around and faced him. It was Dick. As they met eye to eye, Dick quickly turned his head away, and kicked a ball towards another kid.

"You seem fond of Dick," Alfred said.

"He's a good kid."

A knock was heard from the door.

"That must be Lucia," John said.

"You mean your co-worker."

"I'm going on a date with her."

Alfred was amused by John's sudden interest in his co-worker.

"Have fun."

* * *

Edward watched the news and smiled. It was perfect. Jacob was slightly uncomfortable with an inmate from Arkham Asylum, staying at their house.

"Is that police officer still here?" Jacob asked, curiously.

"You kidnapped a police officer?" Crane said, with a twisted smile.

"The officer will prove most useful. If Gordon and his forces can figure out my puzzle, I'll let him go. If they can't, the officer will die."

Jacob had a shocked expression. Crane smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Do you need a special room to make the hallucinogen?"

"Nothing special but where I can get my job done."

Edward led Jonathan to the larger spare room. Jacob intently watched the former Arkham Asylum doctor make the hallucinogen.

"You really are a genius Eddie."

"I try to be," Edward replied, "I'm going to see our little police officer downstairs."

The duo left Crane to make the hallucinogen. Jacob walked back to the living room.

The young officer was tied up. A bandana covered his face. He let out a shriek when he heard the door opened. Edward carried some food and water.

"I've come to feed you officer."

"What if your lying?"

"I'm a man and genius who keeps to his word. You're no good to the police if you're dead."

"Commissioner Gordon won't play your silly games."

Edward sighed. This officer had courage but was a bit stupid.

"I'm a convincing man, officer. Soon Batman will play my games...then all of Gotham."

Edward passed the officer a banana and peeled it for him. He passed a glass of water. The officer eagerly drank it up.

"Here's the bread."

'What type of bad guy is this guy,' he thought, while chewing bread.

* * *

After a whole morning investigation, Commissioner Gordon finally arrived at the G.C.P.D.

It was extremely busy. The officers gossiped about the possible return of Batman. Worst of all, Vicki Vale tried to interview Gordon about the scenario for the front page of the Gotham Gazette. That woman was so annoying and nosy.

It was a time that Gordon wanted to retire. Gordon felt plagued by the work before him. He felt lost inside his thoughts, that he didn't notice someone wanted to talk to him.

"Good day Commissioner," a straight-forward voice said.

Gordon looked up to see a man who was the same age as John. He had black black hair and was Caucasian. He wore a dark blue coat and black track pants. He was well presented.

"Good day..." Gordon trailed off.

"Jones. Oliver Jones."

Gordon sighed. Why did everyone make it so complicated. At least John helped.

"I don't need to see any more reporters Mr. Jones-"

"I'm no reporter Commissioner. I'm a criminologist and cryptographer. One of your officers rang for help about a difficult puzzle left by your new Riddler friend."

"It'd be nice to have some help."

"As well as working on the Riddler case, can I also work on the possible return of Batman and the identity of Batman."

"You can see if he has returned."

"It'll be an honor to work beside you Commissioner."

Gordon then watched Jones walk away to the area where everyone was trying to solve the complicated jig saw puzzle.

* * *

John was at Lucia's apartment. Her apartment was close to the rich side of Gotham City. Lucia made a mocha for John.

"Nice place."

"Wayne Manor isn't a bad place either," Lucia smiled.

She drank her coffee.

"You enjoy working at Wayne Enterprises," Lucia asked.

"It's a nice change."

John looked out the window and marveled the sight of the large skyscrapers. Gotham was completely different in day time than night. He wondered what it would be like to fly as Batman in day time.

"I heard you're fond of one of the boys...Richard Grayson."

John thought about Dick. It seemed he knew more than what everyone thought. Richard Grayson was unpredictable.

"He's different from the others."

"I like how good you're with kids. I don't think Alfred will be able to do everything."

John smiled. Suddenly the ringing of a phone was heard. Lucia jumped at how loud it was. She answered it. Whoever was talking to her made the first sentence brief.

"You're kidding. Oliver is in Gotham. I thought he was in New York. I guess he'll have to stay here."

Lucia hung up.

"My brother is in Gotham."

"And?"

"He's working with the police on the Riddler and Batman cases. Ever since Batman appeared, Oliver's been obsessed about finding Batman's identity. This time he has a chance. I think you two would get along great because of the police work."

John clenched his teeth together. The closer he would get to Lucia, the closer Oliver would get to finding Batman's identity. In this case Oliver and John wouldn't get along: Oliver's curiosity plus John's secret equalled chaos. He was treading in dangerous waters.

* * *

That evening after the children were put to bed, Dick waited until Alfred and John went to the secret passage. It was dark and silent in the Manor. The shadows in the Manor gave him the creeps. He felt a bit scared at how the shadows made menacing shapes. His heart beat was a bit faster. He held his breath and silently breathed. He treaded carefully in the shadows.

Alfred and John had conversations and whispered to each other. Dick couldn't hear what they were saying. All he was concerned about was if he was spotted by Alfred or John.

Time slowed down. Dick slowly put his whole body on the floor and began to slowly crawl. His hands were beaded with sweat. The floor was cool against his sweaty hands.

Dick prayed he wouldn't get caught.

After a seemingly long time, John and Alfred arrived at the piano room. John hit the keys on the piano and the bookshelf opened. Alfred walked in first followed by John. After John walked in, the bookshelf closed.

Dick had the combination of the piano keys memorized. After a few minutes, Dick cautiously walked in the room. He went to the piano and played the piano keys in order.

The book shelf opened. Dick hesitantly walked through the passage. He approached an old looking mechanism. He found a lever and pulled it. An old looking lift appeared up. Dick stepped inside the lift. The lift went down. When the lift stopped, Dick cautiously got out.

Within meters John walked to a closed cabinet and opened it. What made Dick shocked was that he saw the Bat Suit. The suit Batman wore. His suspicions were correct.

Like a ninja, John quickly turned around and faced Dick. He knew he was going to be in trouble.

Alfred appeared and saw John looking at Dick.

"I can explain," Dick protested.

"Why'd you follow us?" John questioned, with a glare.

"You and Alfred disappeared every night. A few nights ago, I followed you to the piano room. I didn't think it meant anything. Last night I saw the passage."

John sighed as he bit his lip. He wasn't intending for this to happen but Dick may be able to help.

"Where's that book of riddles you brought in days ago?" Alfred asked.

"I know some riddles. I heard how this Riddler guy leaves riddles behind. I could help with that and I'm good with computers."

Alfred looked at John. John nodded at Alfred.

"You can help me on one condition," John said, seriously and slowly.

Dick nodded.

"You mustn't tell anyone that I'm Batman. It's only between me, you and Alfred. Can you keep that secret."

"Yes."

John led Dick to the core of the Bat Cave. Dick's eyes widened at the technology. Bats screeched and flew everywhere. There was the sound of water pounding.

"I had no idea there's a waterfall. How did you get this technology?"

"Wayne Enterprises has all sorts of unused technologies and gadgets as well as weapons which were originally meant for the Army."

"Is that why you quit the police force?"

"It is..."

Dick had a look at the computers and monitors. This technology wasn't even available on the market. There was more than everyone thought.

"Here's the riddle," Alfred said, passing the paper for Dick to read.

"I have four wings, but cannot fly, I never laugh and never cry; on the same spot I'm found, toiling away my little sound. What am I?" Dick read, "the answer's a windmill."

"A windmill?" John questioned.

Dick nodded yes.

"Seriously."

Alfred nodded 'seriously'.

Suddenly the screeching of the bats got louder. Soon lots of bats were flying towards the trio. John, Alfred and Dick dropped to the ground.

"Get a torch."

Alfred slowly stood up with the torch lit. The bats flew around him. John stood in the center with his torch. The bats flew around him before separating at four different directions. Dick stood up with his torch. The bats flew around him as well.

John looked at Dick, before saying:

"Welcome to the secret world of Batman."

* * *

This chapter focuses on Dick discovering Batman's identity. Dick will play a major role throughout the whole story and the two planned sequels. Dick sort of takes Alfred's place as the confidant because Alfred's getting old in age and he has to look after the kids but he'll still appear. I only own Lucia and Oliver. Oliver should bring in some interesting drama that'll impact John's relationship with Lucia. I tried to make Riddler a unique villain in a class of his own. He's a genius, not insane. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

This update is dedicated to everyone reading this story. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be writing. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

In the morning John decided to go to Lucia's for breakfast. He decided he needed to meet her brother. Would he be a big threat? Would they be enemies?

All the thoughts exploded into John's head.

The Bat Cave was a nice place to rest and think in peace.

"Morning Dick," John said.

Dick silently cursed but this was Batman after all.

"Nice to see you as well," Dick answered, secretly thinking of a better sneaking strategy.

By John's expression, Dick knew he was stressing about Oliver Jones, the criminologist the G.C.P.D hired.

"You want to meet Lucia's brother?"

John told Dick of what he planned to do this morning last night.

"I need to see if he is a potential threat to Batman's identity..."

"Riddler should be your top priority; I'll take care of Oliver Jones."

John sighed; Dick had a valid point.

"We'd better leave before Alfred finds us here."

"Agreed, but I'll get there first."

John smiled at the teenager.

"You're on."

The duo then quickly raced to the lift. It was seconds of being a draw. When they arrived at the top, Dick broke into full sprint. He was quite fast.

Dick reached his room first.

"I know you were in the cave with Dick," Alfred stated calmly.

John couldn't see Alfred's expression in the dimly lit area.

"You got that right."

* * *

Edward arrived at his Riddler hideout.

It was an abandoned warehouse. He decided to fix it and install the technology he needed.

He hacked into the city's security cameras and had TV screens connected to them, so he knew what was going on. As he was working, he wondered if Batman solved his riddle. It wouldn't be long to find out.

"Nice hideout!" Jacob yelled.

Jacob walked to the main quarter where Edward was happily ploting his plans. Dr. Crane had arrived with Edward.

"You are really a genius," Crane sighed.

"I try to be,' Edward smirked.

Crane showed Edward the Scarecrow mask and the hallucinogen he had made. The duo looked at Jacob. Jacob knew something wasn't right.

"Why are you looking at me?"

Suddenly, Crane sprayed the hallucinogen at Jacob.

_Edward had fallen on the ground covered in blood. A man clad in black advanced to Jacob next, his dirty teeth blaring in his sick twisted smile. He held a razor sharp knife._

_"No!"_

_The knife glistened in the darkness. He felt it pierce his heart. Blood was slowly ooozing from his wound. The pain felt numb. The life was being sucked out of him before everything turned into darkness..._

_Jacob's father summoned him to go to his room. _

_"I'm sorry Dad," he begged, "I won't do it again."_

_He was crying, his face red and puffy._

_"How dare you! Turn around!"_

_Jacob meekly obeyed his father in fear. Something hard was lashed onto his back. After it left, the hit's impact was burning like a fire. Another lash from the belt hit his back. It hurt more than the last hit. The pain was unbearable. He cried, but this only persuaded his father to do it again...and again._

_It got worse. When his father had finished the beating he could barely stand..._

Jacob was yelling and crying. His eyes were closeed. Edward was shocked by his friend's reaction while Crane was smiling at the result.

"What have you done... you idiot!" Edward yelled, furious.

"I needed a test subject," Crane stated, simply.

"You could've used the police officer that we brought along with us."

"Your friend happened to be close by."

Edward slapped his head.

"Cure him."

Crane sighed as he sprayed the antidote on Jacob. Jacob had finished yelling.

"Eddie! You're alive! I thought you died!"

Edward was clearly confused. Crane shrugged his shoulders with no remorse but his blue eyes twinkled upon the result the 'patient' showed.

"It showed his worst fear," Crane answered.

"You're a crazy mad man! I'm leaving!" Jacob angrily stated.

* * *

"This is an interesting puzzle," Oliver said to Commissioner Gordon, in the G.C.P.D forensics room.

Gordon was clearly fed up with the Riddler and his puzzles. He seemed to be a couple of steps ahead from everyone...including Batman.

"Do you know what it is supposed to be," Gordon asked, irritated.

Oliver smiled. Solving puzzles was a mere hobby to him.

"Give me a couple of hours."

When Gordon arrived a couple of hours later, Oliver had solved the puzzle.

"It is finished Commissioner."

Gordon looked shocked. The puzzle was depicting one of the young officers that went missing.

"The Riddler kidnapped one of my officers!"

Oliver bit his lip.

They really had to find Riddler.

* * *

John had arrived at Lucia's house. He tried to remain calm but he kept wondering what Oliver was like.

He pushed away his nervousness into the darkest corner of his mind. He knocked on the door and waited for some seconds.

A man had answered Lucia's door. He had some similarity to her, notably the black hair.

"Uh...hi. I'm here to see-"

"Lucia. You're her boyfriend..I've heard."

The two stared at each other awkwardly.

"Let him in, Oliver!" Lucia shouted.

Oliver let John in. From what he observed of John's body language, it seemed he was nervous and hiding something.

'Why is he so nervous?' Oliver thought.

Lucia had arrived at the table. It was well laid out. Lucia gestured for John and Oliver to sit down.

"How's your work with Gordon going?" Lucia asked Oliver.

"The Riddler case has been proceeding well. I intend to be the man to figure Batman's identity."

John nearly choked on the roast lamb he was eating.

"What if he doesn't want you to know his name," John retorted, "Batman's a savior in this city. The least we can do is respect his privacy."

"It helps if you know what kind of man he is. I heard you were interested in that information before you left the police."

"That was before I knew what Batman could do."

Oliver took a sip of wine from his glass.

"You don't sound dedicated."

Lucia sighed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Stop yelling!"

The two men immediately shut up. Whilst they were eating, they sent each other death glares.

After eating, Lucia had dessert prepared.

Before dessert was served, John's phone rang.

"Sorry, I'll answer it."

John looked at the caller; it was Richard Grayson.

* * *

Dick was at the Bat Cave. He was currently watching the news on one of the screens. The cave was slightly quiet; the bats were squealing quietly.

"What is it Dick?" John asked, hastily.

"There's a job for Batman. Riddler kidnapped one of the police officers. He's demanding for Batman to come."

Dick was still watching the news, slightly shocked.

"If you don't hurry Batman," the Riddler was saying on the T.V, "this one will die in an hour."

In the background of the T.V, Scarecrow was torturing the officer.

"How long do I have?"

"An hour...You better hurry."

On the T.V, the Riddler smirked before the screen went static then back to the news.

* * *

John put the phone down. A police officer was at risk. He walked back to the dining area.

"I've gotta go. I'm sorry, something came up."

Joran ran out of the apartment. Lucia sighed while going to the kitchen. Oliver knew something wasn't right.

* * *

At the Bat Cave, Dick had prepared the Tumbler, for John's arrival.

John had ran in and put the Bat suit on.

"I've prepped the Tumbler. Good luck..."

"I won't need it," Batman rasped.

Batman stepped inside the Tumbler and drove out of the Cave. It was weird how he changed his voice.

* * *

By the coastline of Gotham, a new building had just been finished being built. Riddler and Scarecrow had overtaken it with the officer as their hostage. The officer was sitting on a chair and was tied up.

"No one's going to play your stupid games Riddler!" the officer angrily yelled.

Scarecrow had his mask on and was sitting at the front desk. He smirked.

Riddler was looking at the view of the ocean. He turned around.

"You're right...no one will play my games but Batman. I left him a riddle...if he has solved it correctly, you'll walk out of this place alive...if he hasn't solved it correctly you will die."

"What type of psycho are you?" the officer shouted.

The Riddler smiled.

"I won't be killing you...that's Scarecrow's job."

The officer was shocked.

* * *

Batman was driving in the Tumbler, around the city. He only had an hour to find the officer.

Cars moved out of his way.

Batman decided to search the Gotham Docks because it was where he last encountered Riddler or really his riddles.

He walked around. He was about to give up when a voice began talking.

"Well, if it isn't the Dark Knight. You better hurry if you want to find the hostage alive. Also answer my riddle correctly. Time is ticking..."

Batman found the source. It was a camera like object with a T.V screen.

Using a scanner, he tried to find the source of where the camera was connected. When he got the result, it was an address he hadn't heard of.

"Dick," Batman said to his com link.

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"I think I know where Riddler is...but I'm sure the address I've got doesn't exist."

"Send the address to me and I'll look through it," Dick answered.

After a few minutes, Dick had an answer.

"It's 25 Solomon Street. It's a new address."

"No wonder."

"Good luck. When you're on a mission can you call me Robin. Since I'm hacking, I'll need an alias to hide my real name."

"Understandable Di-Robin."

* * *

Something had happened earlier at 25 Solomon Street. Police cars were surrounding the area. Police were also fending reporters away from the crime scene.

Gordon was stressed. Why did Gotham have to be the target of insane people.

Gordon then saw Batman walk in front of the building. Batman knew he was there.

"Riddler wants me to solve his puzzle," Batman stated.

"You could always say hello."

Batman didn't answer. Instead he grabbed his grapple gun and grappled to a point of the building. He went up and disappeared in the night.

Gordon looked up and then turned behind.

A person in a blue trench coat and hat appeared. The person took off the hat, to reveal a young woman with blonde hair. It was Vicki Vale.

Gordon sighed. Why was she so persistent?

* * *

Batman had stealthily entered the building. It was dark and silent. He hid in the air vents.

"Robin," he whispered, "can you disable security. I'll try to scan for Riddler's location from the information I found at the docks."

"I'm on it."

Batman used a scanning device. The technology Riddler had used was located on the too floor.

"Security disabled," Robin said, seconds later.

Batman cautiously jumped out of the air vent and silently landed on the floor. He cautiously looked around.

He decided to take the lift; it'd be quicker.

When he arrived on the top floor, he walked to the main room. It was dark and eerie. It was strange...where was Riddler?

Suddenly the light in the room, turned on. Batman did a double take.

Scarecrow and the officer were tied up. They sat outside on the balcony. Their mouths were bounded by tape.

Suddenly, the T.V in the room was turned on.

"Why hello, Dark Knight. I'm glad you made it."

"What are you doing Riddler?"

"It's hard to trust anyone these days," Riddler sighed.

"The answer to the riddle is a windmill," Batman answered.

"Very good Dark Knight but it wouldn't be fun if I let you easy."

Suddenly the floor of the balcony bent downwards. Scarecrow and the officer fell down. Batman quickly ran outside on the balcony. He withdrew two grapple guns and aimed them at Scarecrow and the officer.

It proved difficult to pull them up. He made a stand and pulled the officer up first.

"Thank you Batman."

Batman undid the rope. Next he pulled up Scarecrow.

Suddenly, when Scarecrow was pulled up, he kicked Batman in the face.

"I'm not that stupid Batman!" Scarecrow hissed.

The officer grabbed one of Batman's Batarangs and threw it at Scarecrow. Scarecrow turned around and the Batarang sliced the rope that tied him. Scarecrow sprayed the hallucinogen at the officer. He broke into screams and fits.

Batman had quickly gotten up. Scarecrow sprayed the hallucinogen at him but Batman cleverly dodged it. He threw a smoke pellet on the ground.

The room was quickly engulfed in heavy smoke.

When the smoke cleared Batman had disappeared. Scarecrow became highly cautious. He looked around the room.

Suddenly he was struck from behind. It was a clear head punch and he was instantly knocked out.

Batman then took pity to the screaming officer. He brought a cure for the hallucinogen. He sprayed it at the officer.

He took the unconscious Scarecrow and officer to where the police were.

* * *

Gordon was about to go in, when Foley yelled:

"Gordon! Look at this!"

Gordon and several other officers rushed to the scene.

The young missing officer laid on the floor, unconscious but breathing. Scarecrow was tied up.

Gordon looked up at the night sky. He saw the distant shape of Batman gliding away into the night.

* * *

Riddler was at his secret warehouse. Although Scarecrow was gone, he had enough hallucinogen.

What Scarecrow didn't know was that Riddler saw how he made the hallucinogen.

Tonight was just the beginning. Batman was truly a fun person to play these puzzles with. It was fun and delighting. The Dark Knight was probably surprised that he wasn't there.

'Riddle me this Batman,' he thought, smiling and thinking of his next elaborate scheme.


	10. Chapter 10

I've been busy with life and my other stories. The good news is that I am still writing this story. Thanks for the awesome feedback everyone.

* * *

Robin was on the computers. Although it was something like three o'clock in the morning, he still waited for Batman. He felt the power of sleep trying to drag him down but Robin resisted.

Alfred stood by Robin.

"I think you should go to bed Dick," he said concerned for Dick's well being.

"I have to get used to this Alfred; it's going to happen every night."

Dick Grayson was quite stubborn; a trait that he shared with Bruce Wayne. Alfred never liked to admit it at all.

Suddenly a splash was heard. Alfred and Dick looked up to see the Tumbler drive in. Batman parked the Tumbler and got out of it. He took off the cowl.

"Sometimes this is a nuisance," he sighed.

"Congratulations John. You successfully reclaimed a building and captured Dr. Crane," Alfred answered.

"You were taught well," Dick smiled.

"You did a good job as well Robin."

* * *

Florence, Italy

Evening had fallen in Italy.

Bruce liked the evenings here. They were peaceful and he had a family to enjoy it with. He had gone for a walk in the woods with Selina and his children.

Now, Bruce just wanted to relax and watch the news. Selina knew what he really wanted to watch on the T.V.

"I'm sure Batman can handle it," Selina reminded Bruce.

"I happen to find the World News interesting," Bruce retorted, smiling.

His twin children sat next to him as well as their cat. Selina was doing yoga stretches on the carpet.

Soon the too familiar setting of Gotham appeared in the screen. Vicki Vale was reporting and behind her were the police untying the young missing officer and some others were taking Scarecrow to a police truck.

"Behind me," Vicki Vale said, "Scarecrow has been captured and a young missing GCPD officer had found. The Riddler has unfortunately escaped and Batman has disappeared-"

Suddenly a man with black raven hair grabbed the microphone off Vicki and began speaking. She looked very annoyed.

"The Riddler and the Batman will be captured-"

"Excuse me," Vicki snapped, "I'm reporting here."

Vicki snatched back the microphone. Bruce looked at the T.V interested. Selina knew what he was thinking.

"Is that the new cryptographer Gordon hired?"

"Unfortunately."

The twin children were confused but didn't say anything.

"Are you alwight Daddy and Mommy?"

"We're fine."

* * *

Jacob went to talk to Edward, who was sitting in the lounge room at their house. Jacob wasn't comfortable with Edward's Riddler activities. He didn't want to get arrested by the cops nor get sent to Arkham Asylum.

"Someone needs to silence Vicki Vale," Edward sneered, while thinking of a scheme involving the nosy reporter.

Jacob was starting to get worried. This wasn't his best friend at all.

"Eddie, you're going insane with this Riddler character you've created. Please stop," Jacob begged.

"Jacob, people don't understand of what I am truly capable of. People think nothing of us; we have to prove them wrong; we have to use fear and intimidation."

"I'm not involving myself in your scheme. You're not acting like the Eddie I'm friends with...hell of it, you betrayed Crane; he's going to come back for you."

Edward then got up of his chair.

"I'm leaving."

Edward disappeared to his room to pack his bag. Jacob stood there dumbfounded but felt regret that he argued with his best friend.

Jacob watched Edward storm out.

Jacob didn't feel happy or sad but lost...confused.

'What have I gotten myself into,' he thought.

* * *

Edward arrived at his Riddler hideout. Although it was in the middle of the day, he was preparing for his elaborate scheme.

The police were much more interesting hostages than a normal citizen.

He sat down in his chair and logged onto his computer. He still felt upset after Jacob's betrayal.

'Who needs him,' his conscience said, 'you'll be feared by all the idiotic citizens of Gotham City.'

Edward then hacked the GCPD security. It proved difficult than he anticipated it to be. Edward furiously typed to bypass the security systems. On one of the cameras, he saw Commissioner Gordon talking to the cryptographer/criminologist Oliver Jones.

Suddenly Edward had an idea...

* * *

John was glad it was a Saturday. He decided that he would have to make up to Lucia for running away from dinner last night.

He was walking to Gotham's florist. On the way he bumped into someone very familiar. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a black dress.

She was carrying a bag and it fell. The contents were a large pile of paper, her purse, a pen, her mobile phone and keys.

"I'm so sorry," John apologised without looking at her in the face.

The woman's ID card fell out of her purse. The ID card read: Victoria Vale.

"What a surprise...I thought it was Vicki Vale," John said, with a little sarcasm.

"Vicki's my nickname. Aren't you John Blake, a retired police officer."

"Yeah, I am. If you want an interview then no thanks."

"I was just clarifying. _Thank you _for my things."

John then continued walking to the florist. He bought a bunch of different coloured roses.

He decided to not bring wine because he was busy tonight and needed to be alert.

* * *

Lucia was cleaning out her house. It was a sunny afternoon in Gotham. It was a change because Gotham seemed to be a normal city...for once in a while.

She heard the door knock. Lucia then opened it and saw John with a bunch of roses.

"I'm sorry for last night," he apologised, "it was unexpected. Anyway, where's your brother?"

"He's at the GCPD. It doesn't matter so come on in."

They sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. A football game was on. John put his arm over her shoulder. She smiled up at him and lightly kissed him.

* * *

Dick spent most of his time at the Bat Cave. Alfred was concerned for him.

"Dick, you must try to socialise at the least."

"It's cool Alfie!"

Alfred felt like slapping his head against a wall. Why did Dick have to act like Bruce and even resemble him.

"There's a new girl who arrived during lunch."

Alfred hoped that would interest him. Dick sighed; the older man wouldn't give up.

"Fine Alfie!"

Dick got out of his chair and with Alfred, left the Bat Cave.

When they arrived up at the Manor, Alfred led Dick to the library. A girl his age, with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes, was sitting on the floor and reading a novel.

"Dick, this is Zatanna Zatara."

Zatanna looked at Dick, weirdly.

"Uhh...Dick's my nickname. My actual name is Richard Grayson. Are you related to the magician John Zatara."

"He was my father but he passed away recently," Zatanna sadly answered, her eyes full of sorrow suggesting she was present at her father's death.

"What about your Mom?"

Zatanna went silent. She left the library, leaving Dick confused. Alfred sighed sadly.

"Not everyone will open their troubles and secrets Dick."

"I know but it helps to understand."

* * *

It was quite late at night. The Riddler arrived at one of the night clubs in the Narrows. He looked formal and stood out against everyone else. The Narrows didn't even change much during the years. It still reeked of crime.

During Bane's reign on Gotham, Carmine Falcone managed to escape from Arkham Asylum and laid low...until now.

Falcone still played dangerous gambling. He and a few of his fugitive friends were casually gambling against each other.

"I bet $500," a voice spoke.

Falcone turned to face a man, entirely clad in green. He had dark brown hair. On top of it he wore a green bowler hat. His suit was formal but green. He wore black leather shoes. He wore a green domino mask on his face. He held a golden cane in the shape if a question mark.

Falcone's friends stared at the man in green, with dark and vicious looks. They withdrew their guns and were about to fire when Falcone signalled for them to stop.

Everyone else in the club didn't do anything. They knew the consequences if they defied Falcone and knew the man in green was an absolute goner.

"Who the hell are you? A freak show?" Falcone questioned, interesting in this green dressed individual.

"I'm the Riddler," he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm no freak show. Mr. Falcone, I'm here to offer you my services. You used to lead this city until the Batman took it away from you."

"Don't say anything else," Falcone grumbled.

"I can help you regain Gotham."

The Riddler didn't know that Batman had followed him from the entrance to the Narrows. Batman withdrew a hearing device. He grappled to the roof of the night club.

"What's in it for me?" Falcone asked.

"Revenge against the Batman, Mr. Falcone," the Riddler answered.

There was a window on the roof of the night club, which meant Batman could distantly see what was going on.

Suddenly, Batman's hearing deceive went berserk. It fuzzed until it quickly zoned out.

"Robin," Batman spoke through his com, "can you hack the security cameras at the Iceberg Lounge."

"I'm on it," Robin answered.

At the Bat Cave, Robin was frantically typing on the computer. The security level of securing the surveillance cameras was quite low. It was all to easy.

"I've got access," Robin answered, less than a minute later.

The enormous computers in front of Robin showed all the surveillance cameras in the Iceberg Lounge. It was perfect. Robin looked at each camera carefully to find Riddler and Falcone. He found them at the corner of the screen.

Robin looked carefully at the conversation between Riddler and Falcone.

At the club, Falcone was still skeptical of Riddler.

"Take off your gloves," Falcone demanded, "or I'll blow your brains out."

"Why do I need to take off my gloves?" Riddler demanded in response, with an angry tone.

Two of Falcone's men then inspected him, to see if he was holding any weapons, other than the cane. One of the men held a gun. The Riddler seized the perfect opportunity.

As soon as the man with the gun walked by, Riddler immediately disarmed the man and the gun fell to the floor, underneath the table but no one noticed.

"There's a fight going on!"

Suddenly, a full on fight ensued. Riddler hit one thug on the head. Another was about to shoot him when the sound of glass shattered on the floor. Everyone looked up and they were immediately scared.

Falcone's eyes widened.

"Take care of Batman. I'm outta here."

Batman was tempted to go after Falcone and Riddler but decided to stay back and fight the thugs as well as interrogate one of them.

The Riddler smirked. He saw Falcone run out of the door.

"Adios Batman!"

Batman would handle these idiots. The Riddler then ran after Falcone. On the other hand, Batman was infuriated but hoped the thugs knew useful information because Batman didn't hear much of the conversation.

A thug charged at Batman. Batman grabbed him by the wrists and wrapped the thug's arms around himself and quickly kicked him away. Another thug came from behind and Batman did a powerful back kick, which sent the thug against the wall. However, two thugs from the side punched Batman simultaneously before Batman ducked. When he ducked they punched each other. Suddenly, Barman appeared out of 'nowhere' and slammed the thugs' heads against each other.

At the Bat Cave, Robin was watching the fight in amusement. He knew what he was going to ask when Batman returned.

The thugs that had been slammed against the wall was recovering but before he could move Batman grabbed him by the shirt and held him against the wall.

"What did Riddler say to Falcone?" Batman angrily interrogated.

"I'll tell you! Riddler promised that Falcone would have control over Gotham again and that he'd have revenge against you. After that they whispered about top secret stuff."

Batman slammed the thug against the wall...again.

Batman looked around the room to see any lead. Under the table, he saw a gun. He remembered that Riddler had touched it without his gloves.

Perfect. Batman would have the Riddler's identity in no time. Batman scanned the finger prints and sent them to Robin.

"Scan the fingerprints that I have just sent you," Batman said.

Batman then left the Iceberg Lounge. He was on top of a nearby building.

"These fingerprints belong to Edward Nashton."

"Who is he?"

"Edward is the son of Brian and Natalia Nashton. He was a child prodigy at school, according to his school reports..."

Batman wondered why someone that clever would become a villain.

"He currently works as a librarian. His mother is dead and his father got released from hospital, a week ago. He lives with his friend, Jacob Winslow."

"I'll interrogate Jacob later," Batman answered, "I'll see what else I can find."

* * *

"John...can you teach me how to fight like you," Dick asked when John returned.

"Why?"

John and Alfred were a little bit fatigued. Dick was fatigued as well but secretly made coffee behind Alfred's back.

"It might help one day."

"I'll teach you tomorrow."

When they arrived up at the Manor, they walked to their rooms to sleep.

All the children had roommates. Dick didn't and that's what he liked. When he arrived at his room, he was shocked to see Zatanna sleeping on the supposed to be empty bed, which was a meter away from his bed.

Dick sighed before collapsing onto his bed. He didn't know that Zatanna was secretly awake.

* * *

Zatanna Zatara is a character from DC Comics. In the comics she's a sorceress/magician. Since I'm sticking to Nolan's realism, she'll be an illusionist/magician. Basically the same idea but without magic spells.


End file.
